Marinero
by M. Maroth Araya
Summary: Inspirado en la canción de Gianni Morandi llamada Marinero. En barco de bandera extranjera desembarca en las costas sureñas de Italia, ¿quién será este visitante y que querrá?


**Disclaimer:** ni españa, ni Antonio, ni Italia del Sur, ni Lovino, ni sus características físicas (y la mayoria de las sicológicas) son de mi invención, ellos son invención de un mangaka japonés que los creo parte de su serie _Axis Powers Hetalia_. La orientación sexual de estos personajes en la historia que van a leer (creo jiji) no es invención del mangaka sino que de algunas fanáticas que me contagiaron su gusto por esta pareja xD.

**N/A:** Esta historia se me ocurrió escuchando la canción del italiano **Gianni Morandi** llamada **Marinero**, espero que les guste ya que intenté que la historia se desarrollara en el mismo orden en el cual se desarrolla la canción, claro que por ahí está mi imaginación bizarra agregando cosas en medio pero bueh xD

* * *

><p>En las costas sureñas de Italia, un barco de bandera extranjera desembarcaba. Los marinos extranjeros llegaban a tierra firme con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.<p>

'¡Olle, Lovino!' gritó uno de los marinos. El hombre de estatura media, pelo café y ojos verdes bajaba del barco a brincos.

'¡Antonio de mierda! ¿Qué diablos crees que haces aquí?' gritó el aludido cuando el hombre lo llamó.

Antonio corrió hacia Lovino y lo abrazó fuertemente.

'¡¿Qué diablos haces bastardo? ¡Tu sabes que no me gustan tus abrazos, mierda!' reclamó sonrojado.

'Pero Lovi, ¿por qué te enojas tanto? Antes solíamos dormir abrazados' respondió a la vez que acurrucaba su cabeza en el cuello del más bajo.

'¡Cállate español de mierda! Eso pasaba cuando yo todavía era un pequeño país. Además, tu me obligabas a hacerlo porque tenías miedo de que Sadiq me secuestrara' respondió a la vez que se lo sacaba de encima.

'Lovino, que cruel eres, yo nunca te obligué a hacer algo que no quisieras. Además, tu sabes que sin tu aroma en la mañana me siento triste', hizo un puchero.

'¿D-De qué diablos hablas bastardo?' reclamó desviado la mirada, 'Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios quieres?'.

'Verte' respondió con una sonrisa a la vez que se le acercaba, '¿Podemos ir a tu casa?'.

España posó su mano sobre la de Lovino mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos. El italiano desvió la mirada nuevamente mientras sus mejillas se pintaban con un toque de rozado. Luego, dándole la espalda, le respondió:

'¡Has lo que quieras!'.

Antonio, con una sonrisa, se puso al lado de su ex colonia mientras iniciaban su camino. Cuando llegaron, Lovino ordenó un poco el living y se sentó tomando el control del televisor. Antonio se puso a su lado y quitándoselo dijo:

'Lovi, solo tengo esta noche', se sentó a su lado rozándole la mano, 'Mañana temprano el barco zarpará y yo me tengo que ir con el'. Lentamente acercó su rostro hacia el de Lovino y, manteniendo una distancia de milímetros entre sus labios, dijo 'No te obligaré a hacer algo que no quieras, por eso pido tu consentimiento'.

El italiano se demoró un par de segundos en reaccionar pero, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando ambas manos en el rostro español, lo besó.

Antonio se quedó perplejo ante este movimiento, pero cuando sus labios fueron liberados del breve, y a la vez dulce, beso sonrió tocando con una mano las mejillas del italiano sintiendo un calorcito.

'Mírate' exclamó, 'Pareces un tomate' dijo con una pequeña risita.

Lovino no dijo nada, no lo quería mirar a los ojos en ese minuto porque estaba muy avergonzado, pero tampoco sabía hacia donde mirar, si bajaba un poco se encontraba con el cuello de la camisa del español, la cual estaba semi abierta, si bajaba más se encontraba con sus pantalones, lo cual lo avergonzaba más por estar mirando sus partes. Luego de un breve rato el español lo tomó de la mano y guió hasta la habitación. Para qué describir lo que hicieron esa noche si basta y sobra con decir que ambos saciaron su necesidad del otro.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lovino despertó, notó de inmediato que estaba solo en su cama. Por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero se retractó al notar las marcas que Antonio le había dejado en el pecho, él las odiaba y regañaba siempre al español, pero este siempre le respondía que quería asegurarse de que nadie tomara lo suyo y que por eso lo llenaba de chupones dejando el más grande en su cuello. Lovino se tocó el cuello, exactamente donde Antonio lo había besado varias veces la noche anterior, de inmediato sintió un poco de dolor lo cual le indicó que Antonio sí había dejado su marca.

Con calma Lovino se duchó, vistió y fue a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno. Cuando se acercó al refrigerador para sacar la margarina y el queso pasa su pan del desayuno notó en la puerta un nuevo imán con forma de tomate (a parte de los que ya tenía) que sujetaba una nota.

"Te veías demasiado lindo dormido y no pude despertarte, por eso te di solo un beso en la mejilla.

Volveré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo.

Te quiere mucho,

–Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

PD1: ¡Mira! Compré otro imán con forma de tomate, ¿no te parece lindo?

PD2: ¡Aún tienes puestos los que te regalé antes!

PD3: Recuerda, te amo.

PD4: Si se aparece Sadiq o Francis no dudes en llamarme al instante, aunque con ese chupón que te dejé ahora no creo que te toquen."

Lovino, avergonzado por la cantidad de postdata que Antonio le había dejado en la nota, tomó el papel, lo arrugó y arrojó a la basura, en menos de dos minutos lo sacó, desarrugó y después de apretarlo por un par de segundos en su pecho sacó un libro que tenía escondido en su repisa y escondió junto a otros papeles que parecían tener la misma letra.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NA:** Y... ¿qué les pareció? Espero que lo hayan amado y que me perdonen la brevedad pero en mi cuadernito (que es casi del tamaño de mi mano) ocupaba dos planas y media. Sí, pude haberle hecho un lemon, pero no quería usar muchas hojas el día en el cual lo escribí, además de que estaba en clases (me distraje haciendo esto), sentada al lado de un hombre (que siente curiosidad por lo que escribo o leo ya que no le doy permiso de hacerlo xD) (no sé si es homofóbico y no me importa en realidad xD no planeo traumar a un hombre xD) y pensando en hacerlo bonito xD.

Me regalan algún review?


End file.
